dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Astaroth (Midnightverse)
Astaroth is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She is one of Lilith's commanders in her army and one of her go to's for operations. She is the older sister of Vigne and the younger sister of Belial. She is a Knight of Hell, an ancient order consisting of ten extremely powerful demons that once existed. She is also the patron of witchcraft often granting blessings to witches and wizards that she finds worthy of her blessing. Appearance Astaroth a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She has porcelain white skin possibly due to her powers over ice. She wears a white General's outfit with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. Astaroth carries her sword on her right hip. Personality Astaroth can only be described as the perfect soldier. She follows orders perfectly to the T and can carry out even the most extreme missions that she is given. On top of that, Astaroth is seen by other demons as cold and strict like an army general during a war. She is stoic, displaying very little emotion in public. This has earned her the title of Ice Princess. Other demons express genuine fear of her presence while the higher-ups say that she serves as a contrast to Lilith, who she follows. Astaroth is extremely loyal. Most of her loyalty is directed towards her Princess, Lilith, of whom she is the retainer. Astaroth tends to follow most of Lilith's orders with no objection, executing them perfectly. She is known as Lilith's Shadow or her right hand. Astaroth can be very prideful often showing off her skills to her opponents just to showcase her power. She can also be incredibly sadistic, often toying with her opponents in a similar way that a child might play with their food. Astaroth seems to derive some form of pleasure from watching her opponents struggle to even hit her, much less defeat her. She also shows no empathy to those that would be her victims. When she overpowered and defeated the Egyptian God Ammon and interrogated him for the location about the entrance to Tartarus, she took pleasure in slowly torturing him, carving his body up slowly with her blade. Like the rest of her family, Astaroth is a battle maniac and like her mother, expresses great rage at not having an opponent which can "entertain her". Her battle lust is massive as she is known to seek out powerful opponents just to fight them. Of the other Knights other than her father, Astaroth has the largest body count due to her killing her opponents out of sheer boredom. Vigne likens her to a butcher sitting atop a literal mountain of corpses. Powers and Abilities Astaroth is an extremely powerful demon and is a Knight of Hell. She is Lilith's right hand and has been stated to have power equalling that of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, and Crom Cruach. Her power is enough where she took a "simple stroll" across the Northern Sahara and reduced most of the desert landscape into a frozen wasteland. Due to her immense power, Astaroth is hailed as one of the most powerful demons to ever exist. *'Immense Strength': Astaroth possesses immense levels of strength. She is said to be on par with Ddraig and Albion. Ddraig has commented that he is capable of reducing the Earth to rubble several times over with brute strength alone. Astaroth was also able to defeat three Deity Class beings all by herself, one of which was a Chief Deity. *'Immense Speed': Astaroth is extremely fast and can only be described as blue streaks on the battlefield, *'Immense Durability': Astaroth is extremely durable. She is able to take on Deity Class attacks and survive with minimal to some injury. *'Highly Advanced Cryokinesis': Astaroth's calling card. She possesses the power to manipulate and control ice to an immense degree. She was able to freeze the near entirety of the Northern Sahara and reduce it to a frozen wasteland that is stated to be colder than the Arctic and Antarctica. Astaroth can create ice barriers, ice spears, and other constructs made of pure ice. Rumor has it that she can reduce all things to absolute zero and even slow down time itself to the point where it appears to be frozen. **'Highly Advanced Tempestakinesis': Astaroth can control and manipulate the weather to create massive blizzards and ice storms rumored to be able to encase an area as large as Earth's moon in ice effortlessly. **'Highly Advanced Thermokinesis': Astaroth can lower her surrounding temperatures to a level near that of absolute zero. Her range seems to be at the point where she can create a Russian Winter on an entire continent. ***'Absolute Zero': Absolute Zero is a technique developed by Astaroth. It uses her power over ice to lower the temperature to a degree so low that even time and space slow down to a point where they appear frozen. sahara.png|''Astaroth freezing the North Sahara'' cryo.gif astaroth summoning ice.gif Absolute Zero.gif|''Absolute Zero'' *'Advanced Umbrakinesis': Like all demons, Astaroth can control and manipulate Darkness though she hasn't been seen using it that often. *'Flight': Astaroth is capable of flight. *'Teleportation': Astaroth can teleport. *'Astral Perception': Astaroth can see and sense supernatural phenomenon as well as Enochian Warding and energy. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Astaroth was able to fight three Deity Class beings simultaneously. She is even rumored to be able to stand her ground against Lilith herself. *'Master Swordswoman': Astaroth is a master at wielding the blade. She rivals her own parents in the art of the sword and is able to fight some of the most notable sword masters in history. Astaroth is stated to surpass Sirzechs' Knight, Souji Okita. *'Magician': Astaroth can cast magic. *'Invulnerability': Astaroth cannot be killed by mundane weapons or even injuries such as a broken neck. She can only be harmed by beings of similar power, mid to high tier Longinus, and Enochian Weapons. **'Immunity': Astaroth is completely immune to poisons and disease. Due to her human blood, Astaroth has displayed a slight resistance to some demonic weaknesses. **'Immortality': Astaroth is immortal and cannot die unless she is killed. **'Highly Advanced Regeneration': Astaroth has an immense healing factor so strong that she was able to reform her entire body after it was vaporized by Irina Shidou during the first battle between Eden Squad and Astaroth. Qliphoth Mode: Astaroth Gamchicoth Like other extremely powerful demons and cambion, Astaroth can utilize the Qliphoth Mode. It is a mode in which the user's Miasma is fully unleashed, granting them immense power beyond what they are normally capable of. In this form, Astaroth's physical and magical capabilities are boosted one hundred times beyond her base. She is able to temporarily fight against Bael but ultimately needed the help of Samael in order to inflict any damage on him. *'Immense Strength': Astaroth has immense levels of strength in this form. She is able to harm the Prince of Hell Bael in his own Qlipoth Mode: Bael Harab Serapel, however, it is noted that she needed the help of Samael in his true form in order to do so. She was also capable of fighting the combined might of Le Fay, Arthur, and Bikou at the same time. *'Immense Durability': In this form, Astaroth was able to withstand the blows of Bael in his own Qliphoth Mode as well as tank attacks from Le Fay's barrage of Enochian and Elemental Magic. *'Immense Demonic Power': Astaroth has 100 times more demonic power in this form than her other form. It is described to be even fouler than possible for a demon. Her power is strong enough in this form that Samael was confident that she could kill Bael with his assistance until the arrival of Vali Team. It is in this form that she becomes a major threat. Weaknesses Harming and Banishing *'Longinus Sacred Gear:' Longinus Sacred Gear have the capacity to harm her greatly as seen when Cao Cao stabbed her with True Longinus. However, Astaroth survived due to her regeneration and Cao Cao's lack of power to kill her. *'Demonic Weaknesses': Astaroth is weak to Holy Water, Enochian Demon Wards, and Banishing Sigils. She is, however, immune to exorcisms due to her human heritage. Killing *'Enochian Weapons': Astaroth can be killed by Enochian Weapons *'Beings of a similar or higher power': Beings as strong as or stronger than Astaroth can harm and kill her. Equipment 'Frostmourne' Frostmourne is an Enochian Weapon wielded by Astaroth. It takes the appearance of a large officer's sword with a large black scabbard. The weapon is inscribed with runes that allow the weapon to inflict wounds that cannot be healed by magical means. Image Gallery 3cd45b6ff3bae46fd2306fbbaf7c21f3.jpg ast 1.png chibi ast.jpg|''Chibi Astaroth'' young astarte.jpg|''Young Astaroth'' more ast.jpg vapula and asta.jpg|''Vapula and Astaroth'' Retainer of Lilith.gif|''A Knight Following Her Princess'' Trivia *Astaroth's appearance is based on Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. Her ice powers are based on Esdeath's Imperial Arm. *Her weapon's name is based on Frostmourne from World of Warcraft. *Astaroth shares the same hair color with her younger sister, Vigne. *Astaroth often gets into fights with her older brother, Belial. It is based off Natsu and Grey's tendency to fight due to their opposing elements. Likewise, Astaroth and Belial also share opposing elements with Astaroth being ice and Belial being fire. *In a non-canon spinoff, Astaroth is currently training Sigurd (Black Ice, Fallen Church) on how to use his powers over ice to freeze time. **Astaroth is delighted that he is a hardworking student and has more tor- I mean lessons planned for him. Hehehe *insert Esdeath laughter*. **Vigne and Belial have expressed their concern to Brynhildr (BIV), telling her to prepare for a funeral. **On a side note, Sigurd is said to remind Astaroth of her love interest and fellow Knight, Vapula. Which might be good or bad for Sigurd depending on the situation. **As of yesterday, Just a Bad Writer For Fun/Just A Charles For Fun and I have formally come to an agreement to join these two in Holy/Unholy Matrimony. May Ex, Asherah, Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa, The Cosmic Deities, Death, Life, God, and Tathamet have mercy on his soul. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Female Characters